1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote universal serial bus (USB) system for supporting multiple virtual machines of multiple hosts and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote USB system connecting a remote USB device existing on a network to multiple virtual machines operating on a plurality of virtual machine host servers by a plug and play scheme or a user's request and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a known remote USB method is implemented by focusing on a connection between a single host and a remote USB device, it is difficult to use and allocate the remote USB device to a plurality of virtual machines on a plurality of hosts.
Further, a virtual machine user on the host should know all of the information on the remote USB device that exists on the network and when a plurality of users request for using one USB device, this request cannot be processed.
As described above, the known remote USB method has a limit to support various remote USB devices in a network environment and the method is inconvenient for the user to use and difficult to prevent a collision among the plurality of users. Therefore, the method cannot show a good effect as expected in using the remote USB device.